Misery Loves Company
by J.K. LoL-ing
Summary: Sirius Black hates his family and is abused, but so is Remus. They meet one fateful day and a beautiful friendship is born...will it develop into something deeper? Will Remus and Sirius be able to help each other? A tale of romance and angst. AU FIC
1. Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: No character that is familiar in this is mine. It is all J.K. Rowling's. This is slash (boy/boy). All flames will be used to make grilled cheese sandwiches. And I will disregard you.**

**Misery Loves Company Chapter 1: Remus John Lupin**

"Hey mum, I'm ho-" an 11 year old Remus John Lupin stopped mid sentence upon seeing his mother curled up on the sofa with some man. His mother forced a smile and silently ordered her son up to his room. Even at the tender age of 11, Remus knew what a whore was and that his mother was exactly that, a prostitute. And she was servicing a client at the moment.

After his father's death, Remus' mother needed a job and stumbled upon her profession of choice to support her and her young son. Remus did not remember his father much,but then again, he did not remember much before his "accident". He knew that his being a werewolf was caused by his father's difference of opinion on the war and his declining the offer to join Voldemort's side of the wizard war. See, Remus' father was a wizard, but his mother was a muggle. Well, Voldemort was not happy about Remus' father not joining so he sent Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf, to attack Remus, trying to get Remus' father to join. This ultimately led to Remus being bit and turned into a lycanthrope. Remus' father tried to kill Fenrir and ended up being killed himself.

Remus practically ran to his room. Once safely inside, he pulled out a pocket knife and pressed its blade to his slender, pale wrist. He watched the blood flow from his veins and arteries. Remus liked that shade of red against his skin. Remus moved on to the other wrist. Suddenly, he heard his mother's footsteps on the stairs and quickly pulled on some fingerless gloves. The wounds burned on contact with the material. There came a knock on his door.

"Come in Mother." Remus said. The door opened and in came his mother, a woman in her mid-thirties. She stalked over to her son and slapped him across the face.

"I told you to come through the back door on Tuesdays! I'm always with a client on Tuesdays!" she yelled, slapping him again. Remus' eyes were pooled with tears. He stuttered and tried to explain and apologize, but his mum wasn't having it and stormed away. Remus, frustrated with his mother, threw himself upon his bed and started a new book.

A couple hours later, Remus' mother called him down for dinner. He went down to help set the table. They sat down for dinner.

"So, how was school?" his mother asked.

"...fine." he answered.

"Honey, don't you think your hair's a bit long?" He shook his head. His mother frowned and tried to look into her son's eyes, but his hair covered them, "And your clothes are ridiculous!" she said, scowling at Remus' black flare jeans, black converses, black mesh shirt, black, studded dog collar, and black fingerless gloves. Remus rolled his eyes, but she didn't see.

"Did anything come in the mail for me?" he asked. His mother shook her head and sighed.

"Remus, I'm telling you to let that go. There's no way you're going to Hogwarts! They'd never accept a monst- a person like you." she told him. Remus poked his baked potato with his fork. They both jumped when they heard a voice.

"Au contraire, Mrs. Lupin. We've decided to rethink that decision." The voice belonged to an old man with long silver hair and a beard. He had pale, twinkling blue eyes and a long robe and high heeled boots. Remus and his mother stood up. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and I have a proposition for you, Remus Lupin." And he told them about how Remus could go to Hogwarts without anyone knowing about his "condition".

Before he left, Dumbledore left Remus a Hogwarts acceptance letter. Remus was so happy that he hugged Dumbledore and he was grinning like a maniac. Dumbledore told Remus that he would send someone to take Remus shopping for his school supplies.

A few months later, there came a knock on the door.

"Remus, would you answer that?!"


	2. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**Misery Loves Company Chapter 2: Sirius Black**

Meanwhile, an 11 year old Sirius Black was listening to AC/DC and was playing Solitaire when his mother called him to her room. Sirius felt _dirty_. Even with the knowledge that it wasn't his fault, he still felt like he provoked his mother. He tried to talk to his father about his mother's habits, but his father wasn't much help. He just told Sirius to go away and stop criticizing Mother. So, there Sirius was, sitting as far away from his mother a possible, once again.

"So, Sirius, are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" Sirius' mother asked after ten minutes of silence. Sirius glanced up from his steak, and through his long hair, at his mother and rolled his eyes.

"I guess, but if I get into Slytherin I am _not_ staying." he mumbled in reply.

"What was that, dear?" his mother asked.

"Y-yes mother, I am very excited." Sirius said in a louder voice. Regulus, Sirius' little brother, snickered. Regulus was the only one who had heard Sirius' actual response, so Sirius was intent on threatening his baby brother later to make sure that Regulus wouldn't tell their parents that Sirius didn't want to be in Slytherin. Regulus was a little sneaky brat, but Sirius stilled loved him.

A couple weeks earlier, Regululs and Sirius were playing a game in Sirius' room and Sirius had left for a couple minutes. Once he was back in his room, Regulus had asked what "molest" and "incest" meant. Sirius realized that his little brother had found a book of Sirius' that helped with his problem. Before Sirius had come up with an answer,

"If you don't want to answer, you don't have to...I know what abuse means. Are Mother and Father hurting you, Sirius?" Regulus asked. Sirius fell to his knees and sobbed and Regulus embraced him and consoled him. After Sirius had calmed down, he made Regulus promise not to tell _anyone_ about it. Regulus nodded emphatically and promised.

In short, Sirius abhorred the "Noble and Most Ancient House of Black". He wished that he wasn't born a Black or any of those Pureblood idiotic families. So, what Sirius did was rebel. He let his hair grow long, got piercings, and bought muggle clothing, music, and other stuff. Sirius would do anything to make his parents angry. He had even enrolled himself into a muggle school once, but as soon as his parents found out they locked him in the house until he agreed to un-enroll himself. But the abuse had started before Sirius started this behavior.

A few months later, a couple weeks before Sirius left for Hogwarts, the Black family ventured to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. Sirius, being from an all wizard family, had been to Diagon Alley before. So his family split up after visiting Gringott's. Sirius and Regulus went to Flourish and Blotts while their parents headed to the Apothecary. Inside the bookstore, Sirius went around collecting the required books. Regulus had gone to the children's section so that Sirius wouldn't make him carry the voluminous books. Sirius was carrying his books and was looking for an extracurricular book when he collided with someone. Books flew and Sirius landed on his butt. Books were strewn about him and another boy his age. The boy was dressed peculiarly, in black with a dog collar and chains. His hair was covering his eyes and it was shoulder length. The boy was collecting his many books from the floor. Sirius began gathering his books too, and once he was standing he went to apologize to this enigmatic boy.

"Are you okay? I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you." Sirius said to the boy who was still on the ground. The boy had to have at least 15 books. Sirius decided to offer the boy some help.

"Thanks. Are you going to Hogwarts too?" the boy asked. He must've seen Sirius' book titles. Sirius nodded.

"I'm Sirius Black." he extended his hand to the youth.

"Remus Lupin." they shook hands and Remus pushed his hair out of his face. Sirius felt like he could stare into those eyes forever, and then he remembered his brother. He explained to Remus about his brother and Remus offered to help to find Regulus. On the way to the Children's section, conversation turned to family.

"My family's so called 'Pure-blooded'." Sirius scoffed. "So my parents probably wouldn't approve if I became friends with a muggleborn...or even a half blood!" Sirius added. Remus blushed.

"My father was a wizard, but he died. My mum's a muggle. You don't look like you're from an all wizard family..." Remus said. Sirius let out a barking laugh.

"That's because I like to cause my parents grief. But, enough about that...where's your mum?" Sirius changed the subject.

"Oh, she's at home. The Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid, brought me. He's waiting for me outside." Remus explained. Sirius noticed the pained expression in Remus' eyes, like a kicked puppy, but he shrugged it off.


	3. The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters...and if my writing makes you want to die/commit suicide/ etc...I say good riddance because that is one less idiot in the world! And to all of you _good _people out there, thanks for your support! I hope I do not disappoint you! I like constructive criticism, not insults! Again. thanks for the support! ;) And I do not own the song Sound of Pulling Heaven Down, that would be the awesome band Blue October. (I don't own them either...) I don't own any of the characters either, just the storyline and personalities!**

* * *

Remus and Sirius eventually found Regulus and then they all went off to the checkout. On the way out, Sirius introduced Regulus to Remus. 

"You dress weird. Aren't you hot in those long sleeves?" Regulus blurted out. Sirius slapped him upside the head and scolded him. Remus just chuckled. Outside, Remus met up with a very large man with a beard.

"Hagrid, this is Sirius Black." Remus introduced them. Hagrid's black eyes widened and his bushy eyebrows rose.

"Nice to meet you, Hagrid." Sirius said, extending his hand to the giant man. Hagrid seemed even more astonished by this, but took Sirius' hand nonetheless.

"Nice ter meet ya too, Sirius. And who might this be?" Hagrid said, pointing to Regulus.

"This is my brother, Regulus." Sirius replied. Hagrid nodded and extended his hand out to the youngest boy.

"Aren't you the barbarian gamekeeper at Hogwarts?" Regulus squeaked. Sirius elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry. Nice to meet you, Mr. Hagrid." Regulus said as he lowered his eyes and he shook Hagrid's hand. Hagrid seemed unabashed at Regulus' question. They stood there for a moment in silence until Sirius spoke up.

"We've got to go meet up with our parents. You can come if you want, Remus…" Sirius silently urged Remus to come. Remus turned to Hagrid, who nodded and Remus followed the brothers.

"So, how angry are your parents gonna be?" Remus asked.

"They're gonna be über pissed." Sirius said with a chuckle. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. The apothecary was at the other end of Diagon Alley, so they had a ways to go.

They were about halfway to the apothecary when a boy with glasses flew by on a broomstick. The shopkeeper ran after him. The boy took a hairpin turn right into Remus. Sirius managed to catch his new friend before Remus hit the ground.

_Hmmm, his hair smells good. Like rain in the springtime… wait, do I detect the scent of wet dog? _Sirius thought. Even though Sirius managed to catch Remus, the boy on the broomstick kept going and he bowled both Sirius and Remus over. They all landed in a pile on the ground in front of Regulus, including the boy on the broom who was now standing up and handing the broomstick back to the shopkeeper.

"James Potter!" Exclaimed what appeared to be a middle-aged woman. "Did you 'test fly' a broom again?!" She asked the boy. He nodded. "Well, apologize to the poor man." She huffed.

"Sorry mister." James apologized; he even put on a sad face. "And sorry guys, for running into you." James said to Sirius and Remus. He extended his hand his hand to Remus. Once they were all standing, James introduced himself. His hazel eyes were bright with wicked intelligence and good humor, while Sirius' grey eyes were dark and stormy with pain and remorse but were genuinely kind and playful. Remus' were a warm, cheerful brown masking the cold desolate pain that encompassed his mind and life.

"So, see you guys at Hogwarts, eh?" James asked them. Remus and Sirius nodded. James Potter turned and left. Sirius and Remus were alone with Regulus again and they headed off to the apothecary once more.

They eventually met up with the Blacks and Sirius introduced his new friend.

"Mother, Father; this is my new friend, Remus Lupin." Sirius said. Remus smiled shyly and waved. Mr. and Mrs. Black gaped in horror. Sirius grinned as he winked at Remus. Mr. Black composed himself first and cleared his throat.

"Sirius, can I have a word with you in private?" it wasn't really a question but Sirius nodded anyway. His father pulled him roughly aside. "Sirius, are you aware that your new 'friend' is halfblooded?!" Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but his father cut him off. "And you wouldn't believe me if I told you the rest of the stuff about that boy!"

Sirius was a bit worried, because his father had never told a lie to Sirius. Once, Mr. Black told Sirius that he hated him. But there was still time for a first.

"It's all right Father. I can take care of myself!" Sirius snapped. "And you can't tell me what to do, or who my friends should be!" He added with a snarl. Sirius glanced over his father's shoulder at Remus just to make sure Mrs. Black didn't attempt homicide. Once he had made sure that Remus was okay he stomped over; his father followed. "Oh, and by the way, I did know that Remus is halfblooded and I don't care!" Sirius snarled at his parents, who looked flabbergasted.

After Sirius' outburst the five wizards stood in silence until, "Um, maybe I should go." Remus said from behind his curtain of hair.

"No, Remus! Don't let the bigots get you down!" Sirius exclaimed while throwing his arm around Remus' shoulders before the other boy had a chance to get away. Remus blushed and struggled a bit. Once Remus stopped fighting, Sirius moved his grip to just Remus' right arm. Remus winced as Sirius wrapped his hand around the scarred wrist. Sirius noticed. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"N--no." Remus almost whispered. Sirius released Remus' wrist. It wasn't the pain of the wounds that made Remus' eyes well up with tears, it was the fear of abandonment by the only real friend he had ever had if he were to be found out. Remus believed that if Sirius were to find out about the scars he would be disgusted. Now Remus began to cry in earnest, sobs wracked his body and he fell against the black-haired boy.

Sirius' parents had left with Regulus in tow as soon as Sirius had flung his arm around Remus' shoulders. Sirius did his best to soothe the weeping boy. Remus, his vision blurred by tears, plunged his hand into his bag and pulled out an MP3 player. Sirius watched as Remus turned it on and smiled.

"What are you listening to?" Sirius asked. Remus blinked and handed an ear-bud to Sirius.

"Blue October." He replied. Sirius smiled as he listened to the Pop music. "This is one of my favorite songs." Remus whispered as they walked on.

"What's it called?" Sirius questioned. He was genuinely curious about Remus Lupin.

"Sound of Pulling Heaven Down." the smaller boy replied in a slightly louder voice. They went back to Hagrid and finished their shopping. A few hours later the two boys reluctantly parted.

* * *

If you would please click the review button, that would be great! I'll even give you a cookie! 


	4. Arguments

Remus was reminiscing about his day with Sirius and how he had reached out and pulled Remus to him. The embrace was warm and comforting. He was dragged from his reverie by Hagrid's booming voice.

"Here y'are, Remus." said Hagrid. Remus blinked, thanked Hagrid, and remembered to enter through the back door. He headed directly to his room, his mother knew that he was home and she would check on him later. Soon enough, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Mother." Remus replied to the knock. Mrs. Lupin entered.

"So, how was your day, honey?" she asked, a slightly worried look on her face.

"It was great…and not so great. I met this boy, Sirius. He bumped into me…well; we bumped into each other really. We're friends now. Then this boy, James, stole a broom

and ran into Sirius and me. Don't worry, James returned the broom. James and I are friends now too! But, Sirius' parents don't like me because I'm not pureblooded…." Remus gushed. Mrs. Lupin was surprised to see her son's face light up and him talking in such an animated fashion.

"What's this Sirius' last name?" Mrs. Lupin wanted to know.

"Black, why do you want to know?" Remus replied.

"Just wondering. Black? Watch who you make friends with, Remus." Remus shrugged.

"I think you're exaggerating a bit, Mum. Sirius wouldn't hurt me." Remus said sharply.

"Remus, honestly! You barely know the boy! There are very bad wizards out there, children are not excluded! Or have you forgotten?" Mrs. Lupin snapped. Remus flinched. Tears welled in his eyes.

"No, I have not forgotten, Mother." He said in a dangerously low voice. A sudden wind whipped around them. Remus' mother screamed and fled the room. The gale died and Remus collapsed onto his bed.

Meanwhile, at Sirius', his parents were yelling at him too.

"You befriended that mutt?! I thought we raised you better than this, Sirius Black!" Mrs. Black yelled, close to weeping.

"And the Bloodtraitor too?!" Mr. Black bellowed. Sirius had told his parents about James Potter, which didn't help their mood.

"You can't control me! I'm eleven years old, I can make my own choices!" Sirius yelled back. His parents gazed at him with a mix of anger and astonishment. They were speechless. Then his mother found her voice.

"You dare raise your voice to us, your loving parents?" she hissed as she grabbed his arm with her talon-like hands. Sirius scoffed and Mrs. Black dug her nails deeper into his arm. Sirius held back the tears of angers and despair.

"_Right_, you guys really love me." he said, his voice dripping with venomous sarcasm. "Honestly," he continued, "you guys won't let me be myself, it's like you don't want me to be happy!" he cried. His mother pulled him up the stairs and practically threw him into his room.

"You are to stay in your room until your father and I think of a punishment that suits your action." she directed. Sirius threw her a dirty glare and she slammed the door. Sirius sighed.

"Not like what you do to me isn't punishment enough for being alive." he muttered darkly.

* * *

I am so sorry for how late this is! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and I hope you continue reading! School has made all of my stuff pile up! --' Please review and you'll get a cake of you choosing this time! 


	5. Confrontation: Hogwarts Express

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SERAPHINA! I JUST OWN HER, THE PLOT, AND THE PERSONALITIES! **

**SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SO LONG, I AM AWARE THAT THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN UPDATED FOR 7 MONTHS, THIS CHAPTER GAVE ME A LOT OF TROUBLE, AND IF YOU ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY I APOLOGIZE AND HOPE THAT YOU WILL CONTINUE READING.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: CONFRONTATION: HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

A week later, Hagrid came to pick Remus up. The giant of a man was taking Remus to King's Cross Station, where the Hogwarts Express was to take the students to the school. As Remus left his house he looked at it and felt nothing, to tell the truth, he didn't think he would miss it at all. He fidgeted in his seat, Hagrid had gotten a taxi and Remus had a hunch that the giant had made the back seat larger with magic. The driver did not seem to notice, though, so the boy didn't mention it to Hagrid.

When they arrived as King's Cross, they unloaded Remus' trunk. Remus pulled out his ticket and stared at it.

"9¾?" he murmured, looking up and down the station. "How do we get to 9¾, Hagrid?" he asked aloud. Hagrid did not answer, but simply walked up to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Remus followed, but still didn't understand. He sighed in exasperation. "Hagrid, how do I get to the platform?" he began to whine. Hagrid's face broke into an amused smile.

"Jus' watch 'em." he told the werewolf, pointing to a family of three. Remus watched intently as the family walked briskly towards the barrier and then…disappeared. Remus blinked a few times and turned to Hagrid, puzzled.

"Hagrid, wha—?" Remus paused mid-sentence. "Is it magic? What if I can't do it and crash?" Hagrid chuckled.

"I knew yer dad, Remus. You can do it." Hagrid reassured him. Remus nodded, filled with a new bravery. He grasped his cart and set his jaw as he pushed it towards the barrier. He was so close to the brick wall and terror froze his insides. "Close yer eyes!" Hagrid called with a warm smile apparent in his voice. Remus shut his eyes tight and when he opened them again he was surrounded by wizards and witches of all ages and a sign that read Platform 9¾ stared at him. He smiled to himself and went to get a seat on the train.

"Oy, Remus! You're gonna need some help with that trunk!" he heard somebody call. He turned around and saw Sirius. He grinned.

"Oh, really?" he asked jokingly. Sirius grinned back and nodded, his long black hair falling in a dark curtain over his face. Remus watched in amusement as Sirius pushed it back and led the young werewolf onto the train, even helping him lift his trunk onto the scarlet train.

"I got a seat already, so that's no problem. If we could only find it…" that's when Remus discovered that Sirius had a horrible sense of direction. They wandered up the aisle until they found James, who led them in the other direction to their compartment.

They sat there for the remaining ten minutes until the train started moving, then they heard a commotion outside their door. A blonde long-haired seventh year student was teasing a pathetic, mousy looking first year.

"Malfoy." Sirius hissed. James rolled his eyes. Remus just sat there as Sirius and James marched over to the blonde.

"Oy, what're you doing? Didn't your mother ever tell you to pick on others your own size?!" James called out. Now it was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes.

"James, don't be silly. Dear Lucius' mother is too busy _shagging_ strangers to teach him manners." Sirius announced. Lucius sneered, but turned pink as kids jeered and howled. Remus hid behind a book.

"Hello, my dear _cousin-in-law-to-be_. My own _size_, I hope you two don't mean yourselves. Because I don't think that the two of you combined would be my size." Lucius drawled, poison dripping from his tongue.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. _How pathetic can these guys get?_ he thought. He stood up right as James and Sirius were readying their wands.

"And where are _you_going?" Malfoy asked, Remus ignored him as he pushed past. "Answer your superior!" Lucius snapped as the boy walked towards the Heads' and prefects' compartment.

"You'll only be my superior when you stop picking on defenseless children." Remus scoffed. "So, for now I don't have to answer to you." Remus continued as he walked away. Remus hoped he knew where he was going, he had heard some kids talking about the different compartments. Five minutes later he found the compartment and told the Head Girl about Lucius Malfoy. He led the kind girl back to the scene. There they saw James spitting out blood, Sirius yanking Lucius' hair, and the seventh year holding his bleeding nose while attempting to dislodge Sirius. Remus couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping his lips.

"What's going on here?" The girl demanded. Lucius suddenly stopped struggling.

"Seraphina!" Lucius and James exclaimed at the same time, then they glared at each other. Sirius leaned against a wall and yawned, flipping his hair over his shoulder. A couple girls giggled and whispered.

"James! I'm surprised!" Seraphina shrieked. James wiped the blood from his face, which resulted in him smearing it across his cheek like war paint, but he didn't look fierce at all, he appeared ashamed. "You _should_ be ashamed, James Potter! Fighting _before_ you even arrive at Hogwarts!" the Head Girl scolded. James flinched and Lucius smirked. "And what are _you_smirking about Malfoy?" the girl asked viciously. "No doubt _you_ instigated this whole thing." Lucius frowned and protested.

"No! Of course not!" Malfoy yelled.

"Yes it was! He was picking on a kid!" James objected.

"Okay! You know what? I don't care who started it! You are both going to be reported, your friend too, James." Seraphina announced.

"Really, you're going to report me? But there's no evidence, except for witnesses, that I was in this fight." Sirius scoffed. Seraphina raised an eyebrow.

"Please, Sera, don't report your own cousin! Doesn't family mean _anything_to you? And Sirius really didn't do anything!" James pleaded. Sera sighed.

"Okay, fine, just this once I'm going to let you off. But if it happens again, I _will_ report you." she warned. Lucius sighed, Sirius shrugged, and James grinned and hugged his cousin.

"Thank you so much, Sera!" James shouted.

"Okay, okay, now go get your robes on…" Sera directed. James saluted her.

"Yes, ma'am!" James replied. Then he released her and she turned to Remus.

"You seem like a good kid, please watch my little cousin for me." Sera requested. Remus smiled and nodded. Then she grabbed Lucius' ear and dragged him down to the Heads' compartment, shouting all the way. Once they were out of sight, the three boys turned to the chubby kid Malfoy had been picking on and found him sniffling. He even sounded like a mouse.

"Hey, you alright?" Sirius asked, leaning over the boy. The boy looked up and stared at James and Sirius with watery blue eyes and smiled a bit.

"Y–you saved me…thank you. I'm Peter Pettigrew." He sniveled. Sirius and James smiled and grabbed Peter by his arms and heaved him to his feet.

"No problem, mate." James said, attempting to get rid of the blood on his face. Remus stood back and watched all of this and wondered about the boy they just met. His thoughts were disturbed by James' voice. "I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black, and that's Remus Lupin." Remus saw Peter staring at the two obsidian haired boys intently and with admiration and noticed that the boy's eyes only swept over him briefly. "Do you have anywhere to sit?" James asked. Peter shook his head and looked at the floor.

"Well, you should sit with us then!" Sirius declared happily. Peter smiled earnestly and followed the other boys into the compartment. While they were sitting in the compartment, waiting to arrive at the school, they changed into their robes and exchanged information about each other.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I definitely want to be in Gryffindor." James said proudly. "Most of my family has been in that house and my cousin Sera is a Gryffindor too." Sirius smiled.

"You're lucky, all my family, well, all the family that counts, had been in Slytherin and I am determined _not_to get into that house. Gryffindor sounds cool, so does Ravenclaw. I'm not too sure about Hufflepuff though…" Sirius said with a wry grin.

"I'm sure to be in Hufflepuff, I'm not too bright, and I'm not brave or anything. I'm not clever or anything either, so Slytherin's out." Peter moaned.

"I'm sure you'll get into a good house, Peter." James said, clapping him on the back, smiling encouragingly. Peter grinned back. Remus had already been debriefed about the houses by Hagrid, so he knew what they were talking about, but he wasn't too sure about this house business. He didn't seem to suit any of them. He also wondered how they were picked for houses. No one would tell him, and none of the other first years knew. All they heard were rumors and lies.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING THIS! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE, NOT MINE. JUST THE PLOT, AND MAYBE SOME CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Arrival**

When the train finally stopped it was dark and the temperature had dropped. Sirius pulled his cloak closer around his body as they exited the train, he glanced at Remus and noticed the ratty cloak they boy had on and he felt an immense and overwhelming sense of pity filling his chest. He directed himself towards Remus.

"Are you warm enough?" Sirius asked. Remus turned his head towards Sirius and smiled.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure?" Sirius asked, his brows furrowing.

"Yeah." Remus continued to smile that infuriatingly gentle, contented grin.

"Firs' year! This way!" they heard a familiar voice, turned, and saw the gamekeeper with a lantern looming above a group of new arrivals. They walked over to join their fellow first years.

"Hey Hagrid!" Remus called, it was the loudest Sirius had heard the brunette speak. "How've you been?" he asked once they got closer and he waved his black nailed hands.

"'Ello Remus, young Black. Sirius, right?" Hagrid replied. Remus and Sirius smiled and Sirius nodded. "Well, we need ter cross the lake on boats ter get ter Hogwarts." The giant told them. "Four people ter a boat!" he then bellowed to the rest of the first years. Remus saw James and Peter and nudged Sirius.

"Quick, let's catch up to them and get a boat!" He said. Sirius nodded and they hurried to the boat that Peter had just gotten into.

"Hold up! Wait for us!" Sirius called. James turned around and smiled.

"There you gits are! Peter and I were just wondering where you guys were!" James said, holding the boat still as they hopped in, and then followed. Then the boats started moving by themselves.

"Sweet!" Peter exclaimed, his watery eyes sparkling with joy. Sirius wasn't surprised, but he still thought it was amazing. He glanced over and smiled when he saw Remus grinning and skimming his hand on the lake surface. Sirius' smile twisted onto a frown of worry as he noticed that tears were shining on Remus' cheeks. Sirius stared, scrutinizing the boy in front of him.

"I—I thought I'd never make it here. Pinch me I _must_ be dreaming." Remus whispered. Sirius continued to stare.

"Pinch you, seriously?" Sirius whispered back, leaning over. Remus jumped a bit.

"Muggle expression…" Remus replied. Sirius nodded.

"I know ithat/i. What's up?"

"I'll tell you someday." was Remus' reply. Sirius frowned more, he was disappointed and worried. The castle was now in sight and they were only a few moments from the sorting, so, for the rest of the ride Sirius listened to James' jokes. When the little boat touched ground Sirius hopped out and looked around. As a family rule, his parents would never tell him about Hogwarts. Perhaps it was just in case he got disgraced and tossed into the muggle world or it might have been because some of the family went to Beauxbatons and there was some bad blood there. As he shuffled along in the crowd Sirius wondered how many of his peers knew what was in store for them. Finally, they entered the vast and elegant Great Hall and the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, told them to remain there until she came back. As soon as she was out of sight everyone began whispering. There were rumors of epic battles against trolls and other magical creatures and similar ridiculous trials. Peter was drinking it all in, James looked bored, and Remus appeared to be admiring the Great Hall.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Remus replied with a smile and a nod.

"I could never imagine something more magnificent than my place, but this beats it by a long shot." Sirius blurted, he had had no intention of revealing his immense wealth with his new friend.

"Your place must be really nice." the other boy said, unfazed. Sirius nodded quietly.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a high pitched voice shouted. Sirius turned to see a pretty red-haired girl yelling at a poltergeist who was pelting a sallow skinned boy with spitballs. Sirius looked around; no one was really doing anything to stop this. _Figures, it's a Poltergeist…_ Sirius thought. Though most of the kids looked concerned and scared, Sirius noted that James looked thoroughly amused and something peculiar gleamed in his hazel eyes, a gleam that Sirius recognized quite well.

_So, James has a sadistic side…_

"Where's Professor McGonagall? She should have been back by now." Remus whispered, his lips close to Sirius' ear. He masked a shiver with a shrug. He looked around some more and saw a cat lurking in a corner; it had strange markings around its eyes. He continued to watch as the tabby padded to the front of the group and changed into McGonagall. There were murmurs of "Awesome", "Sweet", and "Wow".

_"Peeves, do I need to get the Bloody Baron?"_ The severe looking woman asked. The poltergeist blew a raspberry and left. "Come along now. It's time for the Sorting."

The kids filed behind the stern woman and followed her into the Great Hall. There were many gasps from the line of first years as they stared at the ceiling that was modified to appear as the sky. There were five long tables, one for every house, and one for the staff. Sirius wasn't that interested in the room for now, but rather he wanted to know how the sorting was done. The first years were placed behind a stool with a ratty old hat sitting upon it, suddenly the hat began to sing.

Meanwhile, at Remus' house, someone was knocking on the door. Mrs. Lupin got up from the couch and went to the back door. She peered through the window and saw a man with an overcoat standing on the stoop. She went to the door, wondering who it was, but when she opened the door she recognized the man and felt her whole body grow cold. She let out a gasp as the grizzled man put a finger to his lips as he gave her a feral grin. Fenrir Greyback then pushed her back into the house and closed the door shut tight.

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE COMMENT, THANK YOU! **


End file.
